This study, which is being carried out in collaboration with the Centre R[unreadable]gional de M[unreadable]decine Traditionelle (CRMT) in Bandiagara Mali, investigates how migration for work and a variety of other socio-economic factors affect the mental and physical health of the Dogon, Fulani and Bozo ethnic groups. Since migration for work has been hypothesized to be one of the principle social mechanisms involved in the spread of AIDS in Africa, a central concern of the study is the investigation of the prevalence of AIDS and the nature of AIDS related attitudes and behavior among young people in the three ethnic groups being investigated.